canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Celsias
Celsias is a member of the heroes' support division. He came from another world after he messed up an attempt to open a risky dimensional gate, and decided to temporarily stay in this world after learning the "art block" threat. He works in the background most of the time, providing moral support for his comrades in other divisions, albeit in rather mundane ways. While off-duty, Celsias usually spends his time on fetching quests and bounties. Appearance Celsias has somewhat androgynous appearance, which causes him to be mistaken as a girl on a few occasions. He has slender build, along with greenish dark hair and turquoise eyes. He wears green shirt that leaves his midriff open along with brown trousers, although sometimes he also wears white collared shirt with green lines in several places. For some reasons, he always covers half of his arms. In his Henshin form, he has brown cloth that partially covers his head along with a strange headgear, as well as a light armor that covers his white shirt. Personality Laid-back, somewhat stoic, and fairly easy to get bored - that is how Celsias usually appears. While not on duty, he will do anything to keep himself from getting bored, from secretly sneaking foods to other rangers' refrigerator to becoming guinea pig for the rangers who love experiments. Due to his rapid luck, he tends to be careful with whatever he does. When he is sent to the front line, Celsias is a combat pragmatist who has no qualms to use rough (or to put it bluntly, dirty) methods to ensure victory for the heroes. This makes him more suitable for all-out battles, not the ones those are considered as "fair and honorable fights". Background Celsias hails from a tribe in his world that has very strong affinity to water and wind, which probably explains his strong endurance in cold areas and weakness toward strong heat. He lives through a free, loose life as an adventurer, rarely staying in one place for extended period of time. Nobody really knows whether his nomadic activity is simply due to his insatiable thirst to broaden his horizon, or due to a certain goal in mind. A more notable trait of Celsias is his rapid luck, which both saves him and puts him into troubles on multiple occasions. Apparently, not even fortunetellers can predict what lies ahead him, since his luck can turn drastically in any second. Nobody truly knows, even Celsias himself, what makes his luck to work in such way. Skills Celsias is an all-around fighter; he shows combat capabilities in almost all fields, but he is nowhere as proficient as the more "focused" fighters. As a member of the support division, Celsias focuses on resistance against art block threats. His knives, Rechstwasl and Loufutos, are better for close combat, but they can be thrown as well. He also makes good use of his natural affinity for both offense and defense, along with his hunter instinct. He has skills related to dimensional gates and teleportation, something that is actually quite common for adventurers in his world. However, since the accident that caused him to end up in this world, he rarely uses said skills. In more mundane extent, Celsias occasionally takes advantage of his appearance for infiltration tasks. This doesn't always succeed, but he works well when using gender-neutral clothes. Trivia * Celsias really hates reptiles, especially snakes.